


First love.

by MorIsco22



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fanfiction, Fiction, First Love, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, alternative universe, morisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorIsco22/pseuds/MorIsco22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever thought about what would happen if them boys would go together to Hogwarts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this down. I got the idea and just wrote and yes I know I have other ffs to update but this will be just a two part story. Not a long ff as the others. I'd love feedback to it tho.

Álvaro always had that one plan in his head.

He would celebrate the day he got his letter from Hogwarts together with Isco.

But then, Isco got his letter a year earlier.

Álvaro felt miserable because of it.

Because it would mean that he'd be a year without his best friend.

Just a few months separated their birthdays but still, as summer ended, Isco went to Hogwarts while Álvaro had to wait one more year.

As he had known, Isco went to Gryffindor.

Isco had written him and Álvaro could feel his joy about it in the words.

That had been the other thing.

Álvaro always had thought that he and Isco, both of them, would end in Gryffindor, like their older brothers -Iker and Sergio.

Álvaro just had to wait one more year until he'd get the chance to put the Sorting Hat on his head.

Before Isco had left, he had promised to keep in touch with him.

Through letters of course.

Mobile phones didn't work in Hogwarts.

At the beginning, the first few weeks, Isco kept his promise.

But while Álvaro kept on writing to him every day, Isco replied less and less every day.

Álvaro feared that his best friend had found an other best friend.

As his birthday came, October 23rd, Álvaro woke up early in the morning.

He was way to excited to sleep long.

Of course he knew that he wouldn't be able to celebrate his birthday with Isco, but he hoped for a letter.

Isco's last letter had arrived weeks ago.

Álvaro guessed that Isco probably was just to busy with school.

Probably already behind with everything in his first year.

The day went by quickly.

His parents had organized a little party for him.

It was his eleventh birthday after all.

They had invited some boys from the neighbourhood.

It was okay for Álvaro, but he didn't care much about them.

They weren't his friends.

Álvaro barely had friends anyway.

He had always spent his time with Isco and with him gone; he spent most of the time alone.

His parents send him to bed as it got late.

They tried to cheer him up as they realized that their little son was about to cry. Missing his best friend on his birthday. Isco definitely had sent an owl. She probably was just late.

So Álvaro went to bed with that thought. It kept him awake.

Could it be that Isco had forgotten about his birthday?

It was the first time Álvaro cried himself to sleep.

The next days till Halloween went by quickly.

Still no letter from Isco.

Álvaro hadn't written either. Why would he? Isco didn't reply anyway.

From Isco's parents he had heard that he had planned to come home for a couple of days.

Autumn holidays.

Álvaro couldn't wait to see Isco again, even if he asked himself, why Isco hadn't informed him about it.

Did Isco not want to see him?

Álvaro was confused about the behaviour of his best friend.

He slept longer as intended that day.

His brother, Iker, woke him up by cuddling him.

Álvaro woke up laughing, he had missed his brother.

Together they went downstairs after Álvaro got dressed.

Iker made breakfast for his little brother - telling him stories from Hogwarts. Álvaro always enjoyed those stories. Mostly those about the things Sergio did.

Isco's older brother who was a mess sometimes.

"Seems like Isco's back." Their mother said, as she stepped inside the kitchen. Álvaro practically jumped up at that. He heard the chair fall backwards but he didn't bother.

Isco was home.

He ran outside and stopped in his tracks, as he saw that Isco wasn't alone.

Isco's home was on the other side of the street, right in front of his.

Álvaro didn't know what to think because Isco didn't turn around.

He went straight inside the house, holding hands with that other boy.

Who was he?

And why was he here?

He didn't notice that Iker stepped next to him. First as he ruffled his hair and told him to come back inside.

He could talk later to Isco.

Álvaro followed his brother inside.

It was the last time he saw Isco that day because as he went there later, to ask if him and Isco would do their usual walk along the neighbourhood, Isco had already left with the other boy.

Collecting sweets, as his mother said.

Didn't Isco call you?

No he hadn't.

Why else would Álvaro stand in front of his door?

Maybe, he had replied. Maybe he just hadn't been home as Isco showed up in front of his door.

He knew, deep inside, that he was lying to himself.

He went back home just to see that his parents had left and Iker was gone too.

Probably out with Sergio.

Sergio, who had come home as well.

Sergio, which had shown up minutes later to be again with Iker.

Not like they wouldn't spend enough time together in Hogwarts.

Álvaro went to his room and took of his costume.

He was not going to walk around alone.

He through the vampire costume into a corner and brushed over his face with his hand - to get rid of the make up on his face. He smudged it of course but he just did not care.

As long as he wasn't looking like a vampire anymore, he was satisfied.

He felt too sad for Halloween now anyway, which was weird, because he had always loved this night.

A night he had always spent with Isco.

He lied down on his bed and buried himself under the blanket.

He felt miserable.

He just wanted his best friend back. What had happen? He couldn't think of an other reason as that Isco had gotten bored of him during the last two months. Why else would he act like this towards Álvaro? Like Álvaro wouldn't be existing.

In this night he cried himself to sleep again.

He had no idea how long he slept, as he softly got shaken. Slowly he opened his eyes just to look straight into his brothers' face.

Iker was looking at him worried; a soft smile appeared on his lips as Álvaro opened his eyes.

"Hey hermanito, want some sweets?"

Álvaro shook his head.

All he wanted was to sleep.

Iker sighed softly and lifted him up anyway.

Álvaro sighed annoyed and pressed his face in the crock of the neck of his brother. Iker was carrying him like he'd be a little baby.

Few minutes later he found himself sitting on the lap of his brother in the living room. Of course Sergio was there too.

It wasn't that Álvaro didn't like Sergio but at the moment he couldn't stand to see him.

Sergio only remembered him on Isco.

He was clinging at his brother. Hiding his face in his chest. Complaining that he didn't let him sleep.

Who cared about Halloween anyway?

It was just a stupid feast.

Iker didn't seem to mind it. He kept Álvaro close. Didn't let him leave the living room. Álvaro fought a while against his embrace but at the end, he leaned in.

It wasn't that bad after all.

At least there was someone who cared about him, he thought before falling asleep, in his brothers' arms.

The next day, Álvaro got dragged outside by Iker.

They were playing football in front of the house. Álvaro had always enjoyed kicking a ball around. Just because he was a wizard, it didn't mean he wasn't allowed to play football right?

Sergio had joined them.

Álvaro noticed the way Iker and Sergio looked at each other.

Something definitely had changed between them, Álvaro just couldn't catch what.

He didn't care anyway.

It annoyed him.

He wanted his brother for himself.

At least those couple of days he'd be here.

He let himself fall on the meadow, as Sergio started to tickle Iker. Álvaro breathed out frustrated and looked away from them. Over to Isco's house. Just to see Isco leaving the house with his new friend.

He looked away fast.

Isco hopefully hadn't notice him looking over.

He concentrated himself on starring at the ground. That's why he didn't notice that someone approached him.

He got tackled down to the ground.

Well, he was sitting on the ground already so ... but you get the point.

He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He could feel Isco's face in the crock of his neck. "I missed you Álvarito..."

"I missed you too..." Álvaro mumbled quietly.

The other boy lifted himself lightly up, but else didn't move. Guess he liked it being on top of Álvaro. Álvaro starred at him.

Isco was looking at him, almost fondly. A soft smile on his lips.

Álvaro looked away from him, over to the boy who was just standing a few steps away from them. He was looking at them smiling.

Álvaro looked back to Isco, who was still on top of him.

He pushed him down and got up on his feet. Isco kneeled down and looked up confused to him. “What’s wrong Álvi?” Was he serious?

Álvaro got angry but tried to stay calm. Iker and Sergio were looking over to them. Shortly Álvaro’s gaze met Iker’s.

“You should go.” Álvaro said, looking back to Isco, who had stood up.

“I wanted to ask you if you’d want to join me and Ja-“

“No thanks.” Álvaro interrupted him, turned around and ran inside – all the way up to his own room, locking the door behind himself.

Isco could enjoy his time with his new best friend.

Not with him.

He went to his bed and lied down – grabbed his pillow and hugged it. Someone came to knock at his door and tried to open it, but he ignored it.

He didn’t want to see anyone. All he wanted was to be alone – after all, he would be alone anyway when Iker would leave again. His parents were barely at home anyway.

After a while he fell asleep like that. Hugging his pillow tightly to himself.

A loud knocking woke him up later.

“Álvaro! Open the door!” Iker. Álvaro sighed softly and sat up. Rubbing his eyes he stood up and went to the door. He unlocked it and looked up to his brother.

“What?” He asked and yawned right afterwards. Why was he so tired?

“Don’t hide yourself in your room while I am here.” Iker ruffled his hair and Álvaro tried to slap his hand away.

“Why not? It’s not like you have much time for me anyway. I know you like to spend your time more with Sergio than with me.” He didn’t mean to say that. He pressed his lips on each other while Iker looked him surprised. “I didn’t think you’d have a problem with Sergio joining us.” He said after a couple of minutes. “You never had a problem with that before.”

Álvaro lowered his gaze. “I like Sergio but I miss my brother. I barely see you anyway and then you’re here and I can’t have you for myself… “Tears came into his eyes. “I get it that Sergio is more fun than me. Everyone is more fun than me. Even Isco is bored of me.”

He heard Iker gasp and right after that he got pulled into a hug. He struggled a bit to get himself free again. “Stop that Álvi… I won’t let you go.” Alvaro sighed at that and leaned into the embrace. “You’re fun to be with too.” Lightly Iker let his little brother go, who was looking at him with his big eyes. “And I am sure that Isco isn’t bored of you. Do you want me to call him over?” Álvaro shook his head. “What do you want then?” Iker asked, as Álvaro kept silent.

“I just want to spend some time alone with you.” Álvaro mumbled quietly.

“I am sure we can arrange that.” Iker said poking Álvaro’s nose. “What about some ice cream huh?” Álvaro shrugged lightly. Iker lifted him up. Álvaro put his arms around his brother and let him carry to the kitchen. He got placed on one of the chairs and Iker went to get some ice cream. Together they ate it and went to the living room to watch some cartoon.

Álvaro and Isco didn’t see each other anymore after that day.

Isco left with James and Sergio the other day. Only Iker stayed bit longer. To spend some time with his little brother.

November went by quickly. Soon Christmas was coming closer and Álvaro didn’t know what he should do. Should he buy something for Isco?

They weren’t as close friends as they were before. He only knew how Isco was because Iker told him in his letters.

Well yes, Iker had started to write him letters.

Álvaro went with his parents to buy Christmas gifts. He bought something for Iker – since he couldn’t really buy something for his parents when they were with him. He was walking next to his mother and stopped in his tracks as he saw the perfect gift for Isco.

He knew that Isco loved Quidditch.

Had been something they had talked about – when they still had been best friends.

Isco would want to join the Quidditch team when he was old enough. He told his mother and she went into the store with him.

Soon the present was bought and back home, he wrapped it alone. He also wrote a little Christmas card to it.

He apologized to Isco in it.

Told him that he was sorry for pushing him down.

Afterwards he placed the present on his desk, pleased with himself, and went downstairs to help his mother to make cookies - well, he just would enjoy eating pastry.

The next couple of days went by. Álvaro spent most of the time reading. Mostly the old school books of his brother.

He always had looked up to Iker. He knew that Iker was 'just' his half-brother but he didn't care. Just because they didn't have the same mother, it didn't change anything for him. Neither did it for Iker.

So as Iker came back home for Christmas, Álvaro was happy.

He just hoped Isco would come home too. Álvaro wanted to talk to his best friend. He wondered how he had been able to survive those past weeks without talking to Isco.

It hurt when he thought that Isco probably didn't care if he wrote him or not. Else he would've written, or?

As he met Sergio the next day, he felt like someone kicked him in his stomach.

Isco would spend Christmas in Hogwarts. It'd be his first year there and he wanted to see it. That's what Sergio told him. Alvaro faked a smile that day and went back home.

Cursed himself inside -why did he care so much about Isco, while Isco didn't?

He felt betrayed by his 'former' best friend.

Before Isco had left Hogwarts he had promised Álvaro that they would spend their first Christmas in Hogwarts together. Next year. When Álvaro would be there too.

Angrily he threw the present he had bought for Isco in the trash in the kitchen - not noticing that Iker saw it and took it back out to send it to Isco.

So of course he was surprised, as he woke up on Christmas morning, finding an owl in front of his window.

He let the owl in and took the letter with the small package of her feet. After he gave her some water, she disappeared out of the window. Álvaro placed himself on his bed and opened the letter.

_'Dear Álvarito, marry Christmas my dear best friend. I actually thought you've forgotten about me but then I got your present. It's lovely. You still know me huh?'_

His present? But he hadn't sent it? He was confused but kept reading.

_'I know I haven't been the best friend I had promised to be before I left to Hogwarts. But I'll be coming home for New Year's Eve, hope we can spend it together. -Yours, Isco.'_

It wasn't much Isco wrote, but it made Álvaro happy. He opened the little package and took out the gift, Isco had sent him.

A bracelet.

Álvaro smiled. The bracelet was simple but there was a gravure inside of it, _'Best friends forever. A &I.'_

 A knock at his door made him look up. Iker was standing in the door-opening. "Good Morning, hermanito." He said smiling lightly. He pointed at the bracelet in his hands. "Isco?"

Álvaro nodded. "I am just bit confused cause I didn't send him anything and he referrers to it." He mumbled quietly.

"Well, I did. I send your present to him." Álvaro looked back to his brother, surprised.

"You did what?"

"I thought it'd be the best." Iker sat down next to him and hugged his little brother.

"Thank you." Álvaro mumbled, hugging him back.

"You're welcome."

Álvaro spend Christmas happy with his parents. After Christmas, he woke up every day excited. He had no idea on which day Isco would come home but he hoped soon.

He started to fear that Isco might have changed his mind as the days went by. So on December 31st, he woke up early, but stayed in bed. He was too afraid. What if Isco wouldn't come home? Awake he stayed there, cuddled in his blanket, not daring to get up and check if Isco would have already arrived.

As it was about time to eat lunch, he told his mother he wouldn't be hungry as she checked on him. Worried she looked at him, and brought him something to eat anyway.

Well, at least he didn't have to get up from his bed.

After that he cuddled himself back into his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to get up. All he wanted was Isco to be here. He hadn't really slept well the last night, too excited about today so no wonder he dozed off.

He woke up as something or better someone jumped on top of him. He grumbled frustrated before he opened his eyes.

Isco was sitting on top of him. Straddling him.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Isco said smiling. "Didn't think you'd await me in your bed."

Álvaro blushed lightly at that.

"I thought you wouldn't come." He said, not moving. He kind of liked it having Isco on top of him.

"I told you I'd be here on New Year's Eve, Álvi." Isco let himself fall down on Álvi's bed. He lied down next to him and placed an arm around his best friend. "I've missed you, Álvi."

"I've missed you too, Isco." As if it was a permission, Isco pulled him into a hug. Álvaro liked it. He wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend and buried his face in the crock of his neck. He felt Isco shiver lightly, as his breath hit his neck.

They spent some time like that - cuddling in bed with each other, until Sergio and Iker showed up. They wouldn't let them just spend their time in bed. They should do something. Early enough it'd be midnight.

They were right. The time went by quickly.

Now Isco and he were sitting on the rooftop. From here they would have the best view of the fireworks.

They were holding each other close. Álvaro felt happy. Satisfied. Isco was here with him. As they heard the others count loudly in the garden, well Isco's parents had come over to his, Sergio and Iker were down there too, they both looked up. The fireworks started on time. Álvaro looked up to them, smiling brightly and his eyes were shining of joy. He turned his face to Isco, as the later kissed him on the corner of his lips. He blushed lightly.

"Happy New Year, Álvi."

"Happy New Year, Isco." They hugged each other tightly.

Even days after that one night, Isco back in Hogwarts, Álvaro couldn't stop thinking about it. It had been a great night. Always when he thought about the kiss, he felt warm and blushed. Isco probably just had wanted to kiss his cheek but had accidentally kissed the corner of his lips. He thought.

But still, it didn't change the fact that it felt good. He wondered how it'd feel if Isco would kiss him directly on his lips.

Why was he thinking that?

They were best friends.

Nothing more.

Why was he feeling sad about that?

He wanted to talk to Iker about it, but Iker was back in Hogwarts as well. He thought that maybe he was just thinking about kissing Isco on the lips was because he had caught Sergio kissing Iker on his lips on New Year's Day. Yep, that was definitely the reason.

The next couple of days, weeks, month, went by slowly. At least for Álvaro.

He kept on spending a lot of time alone. Sometimes he played with the other children in the neighbourhood, but none of them was as fun as Isco to be with.

As Isco's birthday neared, Álvaro didn't know what to do. He remembered that Isco had forgotten about his birthday... but he couldn't just act like he forgot his too, right?

Isco wrote him a letter. Telling him that he wanted to see him. But how? Álvaro couldn't go to Hogwarts and Isco couldn't come home.

Álvaro told his parents about it and they promised him, to bring him to Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade? He told Isco about it. Isco was excited. He said he would make it to Hogsmeade somehow.

Álvaro bought Isco a bracelet. Similar to the one Isco had given him.

His parents kept their promise. On Isco's birthday, Álvaro was in Hogsmeade. Close to the Shrieking Shack, he was waiting for Isco. It had taken his parents some time to leave him there alone. First after Álvaro had promised not to go to close to it and he'd run as fast as he could if something would happen, they left him.

Álvaro had sat down on a big stone while he waited for his best friend to appear.

He hoped Isco would come alone.

Not with James. That boy that had been with Isco on Halloween. Isco had told him about him. Just friends. He had said. Álvaro would like him.

Álvaro doubted that.

Didn't matter anyway.

He felt like his heart skipped a beat as he saw Isco running towards him with a huge smile on his lips. He was alone.  
They hugged tightly and sat back down. After Álvaro congratulated him, gave him his present, Isco kissed his cheek, giving him a present too.

A little teddy bear - Isco knew, he said, Alvaro wasn't a baby anymore but at least he would have something to cuddle with while Isco couldn't be there for him.

Álvaro loved it.

The time went by way to fast. Soon Isco had to leave, to go back to Hogwarts. He had sneaked out. Not to mention that Álvaro's parents would show up soon too. Just a matter of a few minutes now.

And then, to say goodbye, Isco kissed him.

Álvaro was so perplexed at first, starred surprised at Isco. Isco blushed, his cheeks redden deeply. Sorry, he mumbled. At that, Álvaro kissed him quickly and blushed afterwards.

Isco smiled at him fondly.

"Bye Álvi."

"Bye Isco."

Isco left few minutes after Álvaro's parents showed up. Gladly they hadn't seen anything. Who knew how they'd react? Álvaro didn't know himself what that meant.

Isco had kissed him. He had kissed Isco. It had felt great. Shortly it had felt like they were thousands of butterflies in his tummy. He only could shake his head about himself. What did that all mean? He wasn't in love with his best friend, or?

After that day, Álvaro thought, that his life was actually pretty good. Of course he'd wish to be in Hogwarts with Isco, but soon enough Isco would come home.

Summer was coming closer.

But Isco stopped writing to him after a while. Álvaro thought that he might just was busy. He wrote Isco, as he got his letter for Hogwarts. He jumped happily all day.

Isco didn't reply.

Summer holidays. Álvaro waited outside for his brother to come home - and of course Isco. Iker came. Sergio came. Isco didn't. Sergio told him that Isco would come a few days later; he'd spend some time with James.

Álvaro felt weird because of that. He told Iker and Iker told him, that he shouldn't be jealous.

Jealous?  
He wasn't. Or was he?

Few days later, as Sergio came for visit, telling him that Isco would be home now, he ran over. It was months ago since they had seen each other last.

Isco's mother let him in. Álvaro ran upstairs; he stopped in front of Isco's room. The door was open. He felt like someone ripped out his little heart and stomped on it.

Isco was there, there with James and they were kissing.

Tears came into his eyes and he walked slowly backwards, turned around as he was out of sight of them and ran home.

Somehow he felt used. Did Isco just kiss him to try it out? Rather with his best friend as he ruined it with James?

Álvaro didn't know what to think. He was more than happy as his parents told him, that they were going to Spain for holidays. Iker would come with them.

Álvaro wasn't in the mood to see Isco and so, he'd be far away from him. Away from home, away from Isco, Álvaro didn't manage to forget about it. It hurt, when he thought about Isco kissing James.

He talked with Iker about it. He cried a lot. He didn't understand his own feelings. Iker just had looked at him sadly, hugged him tightly and told him, that he'd get over it.

Some things were just not meant to be.

Álvaro hated it. He hated that he was in love with his best friend - Iker had made him realize that. Love. Álvaro hadn't known that love could be so painful.

Soon summer was over and Álvaro had bought all his books. Excited he went with his parents and Iker to the King's Cross Railway Station.

Isco, Sergio and their parents were there already. They greeted each other, but as Isco wanted to hug Álvaro, he stepped back. Hiding himself behind Iker. Isco looked confused at them. What was wrong?

All for of them went inside the train after saying good bye to their parents. Álvaro sat down next to Iker and Isco placed himself on the other side, in front of him. Álvaro kept looking out of the window. He could feel Isco's gaze on him but he wasn't going to look at him. He was more than relieved as Isco stood up, telling them, he'd look where his friends would be.

They didn't see him during the ride to Hogwarts anymore.

Álvaro got left alone by his brother and Sergio, as they went inside the Great Hall.

Álvaro had to wait with the other first class students.

As they walked in, he felt a lot gazes on him. He was nervous while he waited for his turn to put the Sorting Hat on his head.

Finally it was time.

He wasn't surprised as the Hat announced to which house he'd go.

Happily he went over to the table. His eyes met shortly Isco's. Isco was clapping along with the others. A happy smile on his face. It made Álvaro's heart skip a beat. He looked away from him and went over to his brother. Iker hugged him tightly. Whispered something in his ear. Everyone welcomed him. He felt bit overwhelmed and was more than happy as he could sit down next to his brother. He could feel Isco's gaze on him, but he didn't look over to him. He didn't need to see Isco holding hands with James.

He just wanted to enjoy the moment. Enjoy it that he had really end up in that house, he had wished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to make two parts but im going with three now. x)

Álvaro definitely had imagined Hogwarts differently. Most likely because he had thought he'd spend most of his time with Isco. But well, he was avoiding Isco.

But soon he learned something about people, who disliked his brother.

It wasn't a secret that, Iker and Sergio were a couple, as Álvaro had found out. It never had crossed Álvaro's mind, that there would be people not accepting that 'kind of love', as some of his classmates told him.

It wouldn't be right.

Why not? Love was love after all, or?

Yet few of his classmates seem to see that different. Way to often Álvaro found himself pushed down to the ground – he’d be in the way.

He wasn’t the kind of person who could talk back. He was to shy for that. He had always been. No wonder he had gotten barely friends back home. Except for Isco.

He was avoiding him. Isco always tried to talk to him but Álvaro always turned around and walked away.

Anyway. Back to the point. Álvaro got bullied but he didn’t tell anyone. Not to the professors, nor to Iker nor his parents.

He didn’t want Iker to feel bad because of it. He could live with it somehow. Maybe one day they would get bored. One day Álvaro maybe would be taller than them and he could push them back.

The pushing around didn’t hurt him much.

It hurt him more that they were insulting his brother. He didn’t like that. He didn’t want anyone to talk bad about his brother.

He was more than happy as the classes were over for today. He was hungry and all he wanted to do was eat something. Entering the Great Hall, he saw that Isco was sitting on the table.

Probably James didn't have time. Álvi thought annoyed. It was like Isco felt his gaze on him and looked up - looking almost hopefully at him. Álvi turned around and left the Great Hall right away.

He wouldn't, no he wouldn't talk to Isco.

On his way out, he ran right into Maria. One of the girls in his year; just that she was in Ravenclaw.

"I am sorry!" Of course he apologized and blushed lightly. She smiled friendly at him.

"It's okay." She replied. "Don't you want to eat something?" Frowning now, she was looking at him. Álvaro threw a gaze back. Isco had settled back down and it made his gut twist, as he realized that Isco looked sad. Almost miserable. His shoulders were slumped down and he was starring on the table in front of him.

"I can't..." He said, looking back to Maria.

She wouldn't understand but well, he couldn't go to that table. Not as long as Isco was there.

"Oh, I understand." She said which made him frown surprised. She did?

"You do?"

"I think so." She nodded lightly. "Come with me." He grabbed the hand she offered him and followed her. He missed that Isco looked over to them, missed that it made Isco feel even more miserable.

Álvi stopped in his track as he realized that she was heading towards the basement, down there were the Slytherin and Hufflepuff common rooms. Maria looked at him surprised. "What's up?"

"Where are we going?" He couldn't prevent to sound a bit scared. She wasn't luring him to a trap, was she? Guess she could somehow read his mind. Well, she had seen that he got bullied sometimes. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had a few lessons together. "The kitchen is down there. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you silly." She smiled at him encouraging.

His stomach growled which caused him to sigh. "Are we even allowed to go there?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. But I don't care. The elves are quite nice. And I like it there. Way more than in the Great Hall. Way too many people."

He could understand that.

Together they went to the kitchen and in there they got welcomed warmly by the elves. Álvaro was more than happy to be able to eat something.

The days, weeks went by quickly. Maria spent a bit more time with him after that - Stopped as his classmates started to bully her for spending time with him.

He could understand. It had been surprising for him anyway that she had wanted to be friends with him. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to avoid talking to Isco for so long. Tomorrow would be his birthday and he wondered if Isco would congratulate him this year.

Probably not.

How could he when Álvi was going out of his way?

The worst part wasn't that after all. The worst part was that he had to go to lessons at his birthday. He didn't want to. He didn't want to get bullied on his birthday.

Yet he couldn't stay in bed all day.

So he went there.

Everything felt worse. He practically ran out of the room as the last lesson was over.

He hid himself close to Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid wasn't there anyway.

He was crying his eyes out. He knew that Iker was probably looking for him. Yesterday he had told him that he would have a surprise for Álvi. Álvi wasn't caring about it. All he wanted was being home. Far away from here.

He hated it here.

"Hey..." He looked up as someone talked, just to meet to blue eyes looking at him worried. They guy kneeled down in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Álvaro said, almost sobbing. He lifted his hand up and wished the tears away from his face. The other boy, he was most likely two or three years older than Álvi, kept on looking worried at him.

"Your brother is looking for you." He said.

Álvaro frowned. "You know my brother?"

The other smiled softly. "Yes, he's friend of mine. I am Fernando by the way. Just call me Nando tho." Nando offered him a hand and they stood up together. Álvaro lowered his gaze. So, Nando was just talking to him because he knew that he was Iker's brother. Why did it bother him? Why did he hope different? They weren't in the same house tho. Nando was like Maria in Ravenclaw.

"Come on." Nando said which caused him to look up to him. "They are waiting for you." And Álvaro followed him. Something about Nando’s presence made him calm down.

Nando stopped in front of the Gryffindor common room. "Happy Birthday, Álvaro. I hope you'll have a great rest of the day." He hugged him.

"Can't you come in with me?" Álvaro asked. He didn't know himself why he wanted him to stay. Around Nando he just felt good. Safe.

"If that's your wish..." Nando said. "I'll stay with you." Álvaro smiled happily up to him. Together they entered the common room.

Iker ran up to him the moment he saw him and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?" He asked worried, cupping his brothers face. Álvaro cursed himself internally. Of course, through the crying his eyes were probably red and puffy.

"I am fine." He lied.

Iker didn't seem to believe him that but he got pushed aside from Sergio who pulled Álvaro into a hug. "Happy birthday, little one!" Álvaro blushed at that.

Why did Sergio always have to be so loud? Everyone was basically starring at them now.

"Thank you, Sergio." He mumbled into his neck. Sergio let go of him, giving Iker back the space. His brother hugged him again and wished him also happy birthday.

And there was he.

Isco smiled at him unsure. "Happy birthday, Álvi."

"Thank you." Álvaro replied, standing there looking at him. He wasn't going to hug Isco... even if he wanted too. He missed the feeling that Iscos hugs always had triggered in him. Guess Isco got it that he didn't want to hug him because he didn't try it. Álvaro started to feel bad as Isco lowered his gaze sadly. Without really noticing he grabbed the hand of the person who was standing lightly behind him.

Isco looked back up and stepped forward, offering Álvaro a package. "It's nothing fancy but I hope you'll like it." He said and Álvaro took it with his free hand. He saw Isco gulping as his eyes fell on Álvaro's and Nando's united hands.

Was that pain in his eyes?

Isco apologized himself. Told them he had to meet someone.

James probably, as Álvaro thought. He had no idea how wrong he was with that. It hurt that Isco left but kind of he felt relieved too. He spent the day with his brother, Sergio and Nando.

After his birthday things changed a bit. He never opened Isco's present.

His classmates stopped bullying him. Mostly cause of Nando. Nando, who showed up often at the door of Alvaro's classroom. Nando was always there for him. Álvaro kept on spending time with him - like now. Time had gone by so quickly, without him really noticing it.

Christmas holidays were in front of the door. Álvaro would travel home with Iker. He didn't want to spend Christmas in Hogwarts.

Álvaro, Iker, Sergio and Nando sat in a train compartment together. Isco was probably with James, as Sergio said. Back at King's cross, Álvaro hugged Nando tightly. Wished him great holidays and told him, that he'd miss him. Nando gave him a kiss on his cheeks, which made Álvaro blush. After he left, he went over to Iker. They had to wait for Isco.

Annoyed Álvaro looked over to Isco, who was standing there with James and Toni. He didn't notice the fact that it wasn't Isco and James holding hands but James and Toni. Isco said goodbye to them and came over to them. They left. Álvaro kept on ignoring Isco. If he would've taken a look back, he would've seen James kissing Toni.

At the beginning Isco tried to talk to him. Isco tried to spend time with Álvi but he sent him away. Always. Telling him, he would have plans with his parents. Sometime it was true, sometimes it wasn't. Isco gave up eventually. He got it that Álvaro didn't want to be friends with him anymore. Whatever the reason was.

Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Back there, Álvaro kept on spending time with Nando. He didn't know what exactly he was feeling towards the older boy but he just liked it being around him. He still was missing Isco tho. Of course he knew that it was him, who pushed Isco away. But still, it didn't change the fact that he was missing his old best friend.

In Hogwarts it went quite easy to go out of Isco's way suddenly. Somehow Isco was nowhere to be seen. Little did Álvaro know that Isco was spending all of his free time in the library. Alone.

April came and they were still not talking. Álvaro felt the urge to congratulate him to his birthday. He just couldn't find him and he didn't want to ask James. So Isco's birthday came and went by without them talking.

Álvaro was sitting on his bed and decided to open Isco's present. He still hadn't opened it. Since October he just had it in his bag. In there he found a handmade book - with his favourite stories. All of them. Had Isco make the book himself? He found a dedication and felt like crying after reading it. _'For the most amazing person I ever met in my life. forever yours Isco.'_

Álvaro stood up and left the book on his bed. He made himself on the way to the bedroom of the second year students. Hopefully Isco would be there. He was. Sitting on his bed reading... wait what? Isco was reading. Voluntarily?

"Isco?" He said, his voice came out lower as expected so he cleared his throat. Isco heard him anyway. He opened his mouth surprised and starred at him. Álvaro felt little uncomfortable because of that intense glare so he just went over to Isco's bed and sat down next to him. He didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came up in his mind.

"I miss you."

Before he knew, Isco had put the book aside and pulled him close. Álvaro wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the crock of Isco's neck. Breathing in deeply, getting dazed cause of Isco's smell. He didn't know how much he had missed this - missed feeling Isco's arms around him. "I miss you too, Álvi." Isco said eventually, holding him still close.

"I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Álvaro said and pulled away from the hug. Isco looked at him frowning. "Why would I get in trouble cause of you?" He asked confused.

"Well, I am sure James will be back soon."

Isco tilted his head, still frowning. "James is with Toni and that means I'll see him first tomorrow. They are inseparable since they managed to confess what they feel for each other."

Wait, what?

"James is with Toni?" Álvaro asked confused. Isco nodded.

"Yes, what did you think?"

"With you." Álvaro said.

"With me?" Isco raised his eyebrows. "No. I did tell you that him and I. We're just friends."

"But you kissed. I saw that. Last summer." Álvaro felt like he had to say that.

Isco blushed now. "He wanted to try it out. He wanted to practice before he would kiss Toni. And I..."

"You?" Álvaro asked as Isco stopped.

"I wanted to get better in it for you."

"For me?" Álvaro asked confused. He wasn't getting the point.

"I like you, Álvi. A lot… and I felt like I had failed you after I kissed you on my birthday and... James offered to help me getting better in it. I was twelve... like I would know how to kiss properly..." He got cut off. Álvaro had closed the distance between them and pressed his lips onto Isco's. He pulled away and smiled at him. “I really like you too, you moron.”

Isco pouted. “I’m not a moron.”

“You are. You are my moron.” Álvaro said and kissed him again shortly. Isco pulled him down on his bed and turned them around, so he was lying on top of him. Álvaro looked at him fondly. “I am sorry that I didn’t congratulate you to your birthday.” Álvaro said after a while.

“Don’t be sorry, Álvi. You’re here now. That’s all that matters and if we’re being fair… in my first year here in Hogwarts I didn’t congratulate you too… I was an awful best friend.” Isco looked away from him. Álvaro grabbed his face and turned it back around, so Isco was looking at him. “Isco, I am not mad at you because of it.”

“I disappointed you. How can you not be mad at me?” Isco asked, looking at him disbelieving.

“I was mad at you. I was so angry at you.” Álvaro said honest. “But we know each other since we were 3 years old, Isco. I never have been able to be mad at you long.”

“I still owe you an apology.” Isco said and lifted himself up from him. Álvaro missed Isco’s weight on him right away and whined lightly. “Come back to me.”

“Just one moment.” Isco said kneeling down next to his bed. Álvaro sat up and watched him taking a box from under his bed. He stood up and gave it Álvi.

“It was your birthday Isco. Not mine. You don’t need to give me a gift.”

“I owe you these.” Isco said.

“What is it?” Álvi asked.

“Just open it.”

Álvaro did what Isco said and opened it. Mouth open he starred into the box. He grabbed one of the envelopes and looked at it. “Letters?”

“All the letters I wrote to you, which I never sent.” Isco explained. Álvaro looked back into the box.

“That's a lot.”

“Well, I kept on writing to you every day … I just… didn’t send them…” Isco said, he had blushed and lowered his gaze. Álvaro looked at him in awe.

“You wrote all those letters to me?” He noted and smiled at Isco, who nodded. “You’re adorable.” Isco looked up, just to see that Álvaro was looking at him fondly.

The way Álvaro was looking at him, made his heart flutter.

“Come here.” Álvaro said, putting the box aside. He grabbed Isco and wrapped his arms around him, letting himself fall backwards on the bed.

He liked this. Cuddling with Isco.


	3. Chapter 3

The time went by - faster as he ever imagined. Years went by and

Soon Sergio and Iker left Hogwarts.

Both of them would be playing for the Montrose Magpies - The Quidditch team in the English Liga.

Fernando would be leaving too. He'd move to Northern Ireland to play for the Ballycastle Bats. Isco didn't really get along with him. He was jealous - Álvi always teased him with that. So it was just him, sitting outside on the lawn, close to the lake, next to Nando.

"You've grown a lot since we met the first time." Nando said and Álvaro grinned proudly. He was fifteen now - Taller as he had been with eleven.

"No one can push me around anymore." He said smiling. "Not that anyone would have tried it anymore but you get it..." He added thoughtful.

"I hope they don't. They pushed you around enough." Álvaro hugged Nando.

"I don't want you to go."

"You'll be fine without me. After all you have Isco." Álvaro frowned at the light distaste he could hear in Nando's words.

"He's good to me." He felt like he had to say that.

"I know. And I know he loves you." Nando said. "I just can't forget about the little boy crying on his birthday because he got bullied and his best friend wasn't around."

"Things have changed since that."

"Don't you think that I know that?" Nando raised amused an eyebrow. "I've seen you two sneaking around in the hallways." Álvaro blushed at that.

"We just ..."

"You want to be alone sometimes I get that. That's normal." Nando smiled at him. "Just be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. Isco won't hurt me!" Álvaro said convinced.

They spend a bit more time there before they headed back inside. Tomorrow they all would leave Hogwarts for the summer holidays.

Summer came.

Summer went by.

Isco and Álvaro came back to Hogwarts.

Álvaro was on top of Isco. Looking at him fondly, until his thoughts made him sad - so his look changed into sadly.

"What are you thinking?"

"It's your last year." Álvi mumbled quietly. "What will I do without you here next year?"

"Don't think of that now Álvi." Isco poked his nose. "We still have a year together okay? Let's just enjoy that. And I promise to you I will write to you every day when I am not here anymore. The year without me will go by fast and we'll be reunited again."

Álvaro was satisfied with that. After all Nando and Iker and Sergio, all three were writing him every day too. Isco would too when it was time to.

Being around Isco made him feel complete. Maybe they had had a bad start into their school life but after they had finally forgiven each other, they had spent so much time together.

Álvaro even had gotten friends with James and Toni.

"You can't compare them with us!" James protested at a statement from Toni. "We're better than them!" Álvaro had to keep himself from chuckling. Isco in the other hand just started laughing.

"You guys are hilarious sometimes." He stated. Álvaro buried his face in the crook of Isco's neck and chuckled softly. Isco wrapped his arms around him and held him close.  
"We're hilarious? Have you seen yourself? You look like a dwarf next to Álvi." James said, sounding offended. Álvaro raised his head at that and looked at Isco, who was looking with open mouth at James.

"At least I don't look like I'd start cry-" Álvaro placed his hand over Isco's mouth.

"You're a cute dwarf." He teased and looked over to James. "And you know that Isco didn't mean it bad." James hummed. Toni sighed softly.

"Hammy..." Toni poked softly into James ribs - it made him jump up a bit surprised. "Don't be like this. You're not mad at Isco."

"It's just..." James sighed deeply. "It annoys me when you compare us to them."

"They are my friends." Toni stated. "And I am not comparing us. I just told you what they told me."

Álvaro got bored of that conversation. It was all about them at the moment. Apparently Thomas had teased Toni with the fact that him and Manuel would have gotten way further in their relationship than Toni and James.

Further as in their relationship would be way more serious than the one of Toni and James.

Like sleeping ...as in having sex... with each other would measure a relationship.

Isco and Álvi hadn't gone that far either.

They still had enough time to make that experience. Álvi was still fifteen and Isco sixteen. No reason to rush.

Isco at least wasn't pushing Álvi to sleep with him. They hadn't even really talked about it yet.

Álvaro focused back at Isco, who was looking at his friends slightly annoyed.

Yep. He couldn't hear this anymore either. Álvi had taken his hand away from his mouth after he had spoken to James shortly.

"Can we leave those lovebirds alone?" He mumbled quietly into his ear and Isco nodded. He stood up and grabbed Álvi's hand to help him up.

Together they left without really saying a word but Toni and James were anyway too focused on each other to even notice.

After that Álvaro really wished he wouldn't get involved in such kind of conversations anymore but he was mistaken.

Somehow he ended up alone with James, few months later - A few days before Isco's birthday.

"You know that Isco wants to sleep with you, right?" James suddenly had said, causing Álvaro to blush deeply.

"No..." He had mumbled quietly. James had sighed deeply.

"Toni and I have you know... so if you need any kind of help... just ask."

"I don't know if..."  
"Of course he wants to, Álvi. He loves you. And you both are dating almost five years... so of course that'd be the next step."

"I don't really want to talk about it with you." Álvaro had to stop James from telling him any kind of details of his experiences with Toni.

He actually almost ran out of the room to avoid any further questions.

But after that he couldn't stop thinking about it - so he ended up asking Sergio for help.

Well, he couldn't talk with Iker about it - yet Sergio definitely couldn't keep anything hidden in front of Iker so it didn't really surprise Álvaro that his brother wanted to meet him in Hogsmeade.

"Iker, I was just curious!" He said. He had blushed deeply. This was really not a talk he wanted to have with his brother.

"And I just want you to be sure that you really want it and don't just do it because of Isco."

"Why didn't I ask Nando about this..."Álvaro mumbled quietly to himself.

"What?" Iker asked.

"Nothing." Álvaro said. "You know that Isco wouldn't force me to anything. Him and I... we haven't even talked about it so..."

"Fine."  
"Fine."

Oh Sergio would regret this.

Isco's birthday came and Álvaro wanted to. He really wanted to make that 'experience' with Isco as long as he was still in Hogwarts.   
So after they had left their friends in the common room, Alvaro had brought Isco to the Room of Requirement. Isco had blushed as he had entered the room. Dimmed light. A large bed. Was it his wish to get closer to Álvi create the room like this?

Álvaro seemed less surprised as him... so maybe he wanted it too?

It got more obvious for him as they ended up lying on the bed. Kissing and cuddling. Their shirts long gone - nothing new but as Álvi's hand wandered lower he jumped up surprised.

"Álvi, are you sure you want this?" Isco had asked surprised. Álvaro had nodded.

"Just be careful with me okay?" He had said, blushing.

Of course. Isco would always take care of Álvaro.

And so they had their first time together.

Isco on top of him. Both of them not really knowing what they were doing but that was normal? Wasn't it?

After all they were still young and the fist time of something new was always bit ... difficult.

They kept it to each other.

No one needed to know anyways.

When someone asked where they went to after Isco's birthday party, both of them mostly blushed lightly and said that they just wanted to be alone.

No one suggested that they really had done it.

Few weeks later, Álvaro got a letter from the Montrose Magpies'.

Happily he ran outside to search for Isco.

Of course he still had one more year school but afterwards the Magpies had promised him a place in his team. He'd join Iker and Sergio. And he knew that Isco had gotten a letter from the Magpies too, that they would attend some of the games to watch him.

Álvaro was convinced that the Magpies would take Isco into their team.

How could they not?

He found Isco, but his happiness got replaced by worry as he saw that Isco was crying.

"Isco, what's wrong?" He hid the letter in his back pocket and placed himself next to his boyfriend. Isco turned around to hug him and buried his face in Álvi's chest.

"They don't want me..." He said sobbing. "They've chosen James over me." Isco's bottom lip was trembling and Álvi hugged him tightly. "I feel like a bad friend. I can't even be happy for him..."

"You're not a bad friend. Of course you're sad about it. You wanted that spot too."

"There are other teams interested in me..." He said quietly.

"Well then, choose one. I will join you there!"   
"No, I am sure that the Magpies will want you next year..."  
"Like I would want to play for a team ....that rejected my boyfriend."

"You can't decline an offer from the Magpies Álvi."

"I can... and I will."

And he did.

A year later, when he got contacted by the Magpies again, he said no.

He went to the team Isco had gone.

The same team Nando had joined before them.

To the Ballycastle bats.

After their first year for the Ballycastle bats, they got called up for the national team.

The years went by and Álvaro and Isco were happy together.

On Álvaro's 21st birthday, Isco proposed to him.

On the middle of the Quidditch field.

So, at the end, Álvaro's life didn't really go the way he had imagined - he had planned it. But looking back, he thought, his life couldn't be better.

He was going to be married to the love of his life.

What could be better than that?.


End file.
